What is the relation telling?
by Droplets of blue rain
Summary: Ray and Mariah have to marry...but not each other. What will they do?
1. New groom

"What're you saying, uncle Stan? This can't be happened." Ray screamed, over the phone.

"Look Ray, it's my responsibility to marry you off due the absence of your parents. And I'll surely fulfill this responsibility as soon as possible." said Mr. Stan Kon, who had worked as a chef in a french restaurant.

"But uncle, you can't take any decision of my life without my permission. This isn't fair!" Ray said.

Mr. Stan laughed. Then he said, "Don't worry, son. The bride is nice. She's a gentle, beautiful and nice girl. Although she's not much educated and smart, but she's good at heart. She'll be perfect for you. She is from our tribe."

"But uncle..."

"No buts, Ray. Come home through the first flight of next morning. We'll be eagerly waiting for you. Bye."

"Okay, bye." Ray said with a frustrated voice as the phone got disconnected. He sighed.

 **Ray's POV:**

What've uncle Stan said me already? I'm getting married? But I can't...I can't do it. I can't spend my life with any other girl. I love someone else. Yes, I love her.

I have a lot of dreams with her, about our future. In Kai's wedding ceremony, I was the bestman and she was the maid of honor. I caught the garter and she caught the bouquet. She was looking at me indirectly as if nobody had understood. She was blushing. Her cheeks were being pink. I felt really warm. Was I also blushing?

At that night, we went on a boat-trip. It was a moonlit night. The night was so romantic, full of love. Love was in the air, love was in the water, love was everywhere. She was enjoying the beautiful scene of the night. I was rowing the boat.

I stopped rowing. I went to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me. There was a sweet fragrance coming from her body. My fingers lost into her soft, silky and pink hair. Another of my hand was wrapped around her thin waist. My eyes were lost into her eyes. She whispered, "Promise me, you won't leave me ever."

"I promise you, Mariah. I will never leave you." I said.

Then our lips met. Her lips were so soft. I was...we were lost in love...love of each other. I'd never been so happy before, nor she. I knew that nobody could separate us from each other. Nobody.

But alas! My thought may be wrong. Who knows that I can't keep my promise?

 **POV End:**

"Ray, Tyson, Max, everybody come on! It's time for dinner." Hilary yelled.

"Coming." Ray answered as he started walking towards dinning room. Before entering the room, he stopped.

Hilary was preparing the table for dinner. A russian boy was helping the brunette.

"Hil, stop working now. Too much working and stress isn't good for your health at all." said the dual-haired boy.

"Okay, Mr. strict." Hilary said as she smirked.

Kai pretended as though he hadn't cared her smirking and said, "And kindly don't forget to drink a glass of milk before sleeping."

"Oh okay...Man, you're behaving like my parents." Hilary said.

Kai smirked and suddenly pulled the brunette towards him gently and said, "Though I'm neither your father nor your mother, I'm the father of that baby who is growing inside your body as well as your husband, your beloved and your dearest friend. So if I don't take care of you and our unborn baby, then who'll fulfill this pure responsibility?"

Hilary blushed. Then the two love birds embraced each other. Gently, but full of passion and love.

Seeing this, Ray's eyes started being filled with tears. He thought, "O Kai, you're so fortunate that you're spending your life with your lover, with your dream princess happily. I wish...would I could do the same!" He sighed.

"Ray, what're you doing there? Come in." Hilary yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Ray said and entered into the room.

"Ah, how delicious the smell is! I'm sure that it will be delicious too to eat." said Tyson as he entered into the room closing his eyes.

Kenny was behind him. He whispered, "Tyson, open your eyes lest you should be obstructed with anything."

"Well, the food is ready. So, let's start eating." said Max as everybody sat in their respective chairs.

"Ah, the curry is awesome! Please, give me more!" said Tyson.

"Tyson, don't eat too much. You may have gastric problems later for taking spicy curry excessively." said Kenny.

"Don't blame him, chief. The curry is really very tasty. Who won't eat it?" said Max.

But he was wrong. Ray wasn't eating. He couldn't eat. The neko-jin boy didn't have any appetite.

"Mariah, I'm sorry. I can't...I can't keep my promise." He thought.

"Ray, what happened? why aren't you eating properly?" asked Kenny.

"Nothing chief, I'm alright." said the raven-haired boy.

But he wasn't alright. There was being made the reflection of a beautiful pinkette on the mirror of his mind as well as in his heart.

 ** _I haven't seen you from many days,_**

 ** _But still I can remember your face._**

 ** _At the place of love in my heart,_**

 ** _You've seized and become a part._**

 ** _For a lot of days, you're so far._**

 ** _But still, I can feel you near._**

 ** _Whenever dear ones go too far,_**

 ** _Does she become really nearer?_**

 **(Well guys, I want to dedicate this story to one of my favorite authors: Moonlight Serenity. And it's a sequel on of my most favorite fiction: This "Fatal" game. So don't forget to read and review.)**


	2. Kai's doubting

"Ray, what happened? Why're not you eating properly? Are you alright?" asked Kenny.

Ray said, "Nothing chief. I'm alright. I just haven't any appetite."

"Why? What happened, buddy? Why don't you have any hunger?" asked Max.

Ray remained silent for a few seconds. Then he said, "Well guys, I'm going home tomorrow."

"What? All on a sudden? But why, Ray? Is everything alright?" asked Tyson, with a worried voice.

"No no Tyson...not like that. Everything is fine." Ray said and forced himself to smile. He said, "Actually...I'm getting married."

"Wow! This is really a good news. Congratulations, buddy!" said Max, with a cheerful voice.

Ray smiled somehow. Though the news was good for everyone, it's not good for him at all.

"Ray, this isn't fair! Aren't I being invited?" Tyson asked.

"Hey Tyson, stop behaving like a joker. Ray, don't pay any attention to his words. Congratulations!" said Kai.

"Thanks Kai...well, you all're invited." said Ray.

"Now I can understand. Ray is really nervous about his wedding. So he can't eat anything." said Tyson.

All burst out laughing. Meanwhile, Max sipped the hot soup accidentally. As a result, he screamed and said, "Ugh! It's so hot! Please somebody...give me water. My tongue is burning."

"Max, you shouldn't eat so fast. Take the water." said Hilary, giving Max a glass of water.

"Thanks, Hilary." Max said as he was going to take the glass but accidentally, he dropped the glass on Ray's right foot. But Ray didn't scream, didn't say anything. He was just sitting like a statue.

"Ray! Are you alright, Are you hurt?" asked Hilary.

Ray didn't say anything. Hilary looked at his right foot. There was bleeding from his foot. Some little pieces of glass was entered in his foot. It was so painful. But still Ray was silent.

"O my God! Ray, your right foot is badly injured. I'm so sorry, buddy." said Max, "It is paining must, isn't it?"

"Pain? This pain will be gone, Maxie. But what about the pain of heart? How can it go? Do you know?" said Ray, with a hurt voice.

"Ray, what are you saying?" said Tyson. He was astonished. He didn't see him behaving and talking in this way.

Ray smiled somehow and said, "Don't worry, Tyson, I'm fine. I'm going to my room. I've to bandage my foot. Good night, guys." said the neko-jin.

"Wait Ray..." Hilary tried to stop him but she couldn't as the boy went to his room.

"What happened to him? Why is he behaving and talking like a philosopher? What is his problem?" Tyson said, with a loud voice.

"Tyson, don't be so excited. He is leaving us within a short time. He may be sad. Let him be alone for sometimes." said Max, "But the soup was so hot. My mouth is still burning."

"So, have the ice-cream." said Hilary.

"Wow! Mango ice-cream is my favorite!" said Max as he was going to eat the ice-cream, but it was too cold. He said again, "Ugh! It was so cold! My tongue is freezing!"

"Maxie, you should wait until it melts." said Hilary.

Kenny said, "I thought that only and only Tyson is restless. But now Max also..."

"Chief, you should understand that after all, Max is Tyson's best friend." said Hilary.

All burst out laughing excluding Kai. He thought, "Ray, I don't know what is the reason behind of the pain in your heart, but I know that there is something which is hurting you. You may not be happy with your marriage. Because I've noticed your eyes many times glittering with tears while eating which exposes your secret pain. And soon, I'll know it surely."

"Kai, what're you thinking?" said Hilary.

Kai said, "Nothing Hil. Is your eating over?"

Hilary nodded affirmatively. Kai said, "Then drink the milk and let's go to sleep."

"Yeah." Hilary said as she started drinking the milk.

Kai sighed. He thought, "Don't worry, Ray. I hope everything will be fine."


	3. Going to China

It was about 1:30 am. It was a dark night. Everybody was sleeping peacefully, excluding one.

The raven haired boy was sitting in the balcony. One of his hands was holding a sharp knife. Tears were slowly falling down from his eyes.

 **Ray's POV:**

Mariah, forgive me. I can't...I can't keep my promise.

Now you tell me, what do I do?

He is my uncle. I really respect him very much.

I...I don't know what to do. Ever since my parents died, he brought me up. He took care of me. He loved me more than a son. I can't disrespect him by disobeying his order.

On the other hand, you also mean a lot to me. You're just...just not only my lover, but also my dearest friend. You were with me in my every condition. In my every step, you've supported me. When I had been introduced as a cheater by all the members of white tigers, none but you supported me. You believed me. You gave me companion...and loved me. I can't leave you ever. What can I do?

 _ **I search for the right words to say**_

 _ **I wonder if you do the same**_

 _ **I found myself thinking of you everyday**_

 _ **It hurts to feel this kind of blame**_

 _ **I never thought I could feel this kind of pain**_

 _ **from just hearing the sound of your voice**_

 _ **for knowing I shouldn't let you walk away**_

 **(POV ENDS):**

Kai was going to dinning room to drink water. Suddenly he stopped seeing a raven-haired neko-jin sitting in the balcony.

"It's the right time. I should ask him about his problems." thought the dual-haired russian and went to balcony.

Ray was silently exposing his grieve. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ray, can you tell me what the hell you're doing here at this moment?" Kai asked his comrade.

Ray looked at him. Then slowly, he moved his vision from him. He said, "Kai, that's none of your business! So please, it'll be better for you to leave me alone here for sometimes."

Kai got shocked. He never had seen him behaving in this way. He was always polite, gentle and open-minded.

"I should understand the condition of his mind. I don't know what is going through his mind at this moment. But I should gently tell him to share it." The russian thought.

"Look Ray..." He started his sentence but couldn't complete it as he saw the sharp knife in his (Ray's) hand.

"Ray, why're you holding the knife? Are you mad?" Kai yelled, "What is your problem?"

Without uttering a single word, Ray showed Kai an apple in his another hand.

Kai took a breath of relief. He took the apple from Ray's hand. Cutting it into two equal-halves, he gave Ray one of the pieces.

Ray gently took it. Then biting it, he looked at Kai. There was a smile on Kai's lips. Seeing it, Ray also smiled.

"Look Ray, I don't know what is your problem. But I can guess there is something for which you're suffering from inside, though you aren't telling it. Please, share with me about your pain. You will feel better and lighter from inside. Else, your grief will be increased." said Kai, with a soft voice, placing a hand on Ray's shoulder.

Ray looked at Kai for a few moments. Then suddenly, the raven-haired boy burst into tears and hugged his friend. Kai got surprised again. Somehow he also wrapped one of his hand around him.

"Ray, don't cry...stop crying. Tell me what happened. Be calm, Ray. Control yourself." The boy said.

Ray looked at Kai. He sighed. Then wiping his tears, he told everything Kai.

 **Kai's POV:**

What is he saying? It's same to me! Even I married Hilary without the permission of my grandfather. Well, he decided to marry me off with someone else. The girl was somehow related to Boris. But I hate the man. I can't make any relation with him. If I don't hate him, then I won't also marry the girl. Because I love only Hil. She is my lover, my dearest friend.

Yeah...I married Hilary because I loved her. But what can I suggest him now?

Got it! Ray, I'll help you my friend, don't worry.

 **POV ENDS:**

"Ray, what're you saying? You aren't married with Mariah? You should tell your uncle about your opinion." said Kai.

Ray said, "I've tried to tell him about my choice, Kai, I've tried. But he didn't listen my words. He just wants to fulfill his responsibility. Neither I can live without her, nor she can live without me. I don't know Kai what is going through her. If she gets the news, she'll be broken."

"Can you understand you're broken at this moment?" The dual-haired boy asked.

Ray looked at him confusedly.

"Yeah Ray, you're broken. How can you console her?" asked Kai, "Listen Ray, you've to try once again. You should convince your uncle. You should make him realize the fact. Marriage isn't a game. It's a matter about two lives."

"But in our tribe, the decision of the elders is only the last decision. We can't decide something about our marriage." Ray said.

"Then you'll come here with Mariah within somedays as if nobody would know about your disappearance." Kai suggested.

"What? What can I do it, Kai?" said Ray.

"If you can't do it, you can't be a true lover ever. I've just suggested you. You've to decide what to do." Kai said.

Ray thought for sometimes. Then he said, "Alright. I'll do according to your suggestion."

"Bravo! Now go to sleep. You've to go to China tomorrow morning. Good night."

"Okay good night. And...thanks for your suggestion." said Ray as he went to sleep.

Kai sighed. He thought, "I don't know what I've done for him. I even don't know that it will be turn into good or bad. I just want to see him happy." Then he went to his bedroom also.

 **(The next morning; at the airport)**

"Good bye, Ray." said Max.

"Bye, Max, Tyson, Kenny, Kai and Hilary. See you. Hilary, take care of yourself. Tyson, don't eat too much." said Ray, with a smiling tone.

"Okay, okay. You'll also take care of yourself." said Hilary, "And keep talking with us over the phone regularly."

"Alright."

Kai slowly walked towards Ray. He hugged him. He whispered into his ears, "Don't forget about my suggestion. Don't lose hope, be brave. Everything will be alright."

"Thanks Kai. I owe you for everything." Ray whispered.

"What happened? Why is Kai showing so much friendlyness to Ray?" said Max.

"Well, he always discriminates between Ray and us." Tyson said, with a annoyed tone.

"Hey, don't say this Tyson! You all're Kai's friend." said Hilary.

"Whatever!" Tyson thought.

"Okay, good bye. See you, guys." said Ray as he got into the plane.

Everybody bade the neko-jin. Kai thought, "O God! Please get the two crazy-lovers married with each other!"


	4. Saving Mariah

"Oh Ray, my son, after a lot of days I've seen you. You've grown so up." said Mr. Stan Kon.

"Thanks, uncle Stan." said Ray. His voice was frustrated.

He moved his vision around. There wasn't she.

 **Ray's POV:**

What happened? Why did she not come to airport? Usually she comes to airport to greet me whenever I come home. But now...

Has she known about my marriage? Then she hasn't come to receive me in the airport.

She may be angry with me. Has she started hating me?

 _ **I feel like you hate me**_

 _ **Tell me, is it true?**_

 _ **I love you so much**_

 _ **I want you love me too**_

 _ **I know you love me**_

 _ **And, you must care**_

 _ **But I feel I'm like a burden**_

 _ **It just isn't fair.**_

 **POV ENDS:**

"Ray, where you have been lost? What happened?" Asked Mr. Kon.

Ray brought himself back into the real world. Then he said, "Nothing, uncle Stan. Let's go."

"Alright." said Mr. Stan and then he paid attention to the injury in Ray's right foot.

"Ray, what happened with your right foot?" asked Mr. Stan.

Ray looked at his foot and said, "Nothing serious, uncle. Just a glass was dropped on my foot."

"Be careful, son. Because tomorrow is your engagement."

Ray became frustrated. He asked, "What? So soon? Why?"

"Good things and good occasions should be happened soon, Ray. Don't worry. Let's go home." said Mr. Stan.

Ray sighed. He thought, "Mariah, don't worry. I'll be with you forever."

after lunch:

Ray was sleeping peacefully. Suddenly he woke up. He heard Lee's voice talking with Uncle Stan.

"Lee, at this time? What happened?" He thought.

After a few seconds, Mr. Stan entered into his room. Ray, rubbing his eyes, asked, "Uncle, was Lee here?"

"Yeah, he was here. To invite us for Mariah's engagement."

"What? Is Mariah going to be engaged?" asked Ray, with a surprised voice.

"Yes, at a same time." Mr. Stan smiled, "The groom is perfect for her."

Ray became frustrated again. He said, "Uncle, I'm going outside."

"Outside? But for why?"

"I'm going on a walk." said Ray.

"Okay, but don't be late. Come before evening." said Mr. Stan.

"Alright. Bye." said Ray as he went out.

He was walking in the forest. The beauty of forest was helping him to calm down and to decrease frustration.

Suddenly he heard a tune of playing flute. It was so sweet.

"Who is playing the flute so sweetly? But the tune is very sad. The player may be very sad, just like me." The raven-haired boy thought.

After sometimes, he saw Mariah at the edge of the hill. She was going to jump down.

"MARIAH!" Ray screamed. He caught her, hold her tightly. Their eyes met.

 _ **You brought me sunshine**_

 ** _When I was in rain_**

 ** _You brought me laughter_**

 ** _When I was in pain._**

 **(I am so happy. After a long time, Messi has won the FIFA BALON D'or of 2015, for fifth times. The chapter has been smaller, so sorry for that. Please don't forget to read and review)**


	5. Escaping

"Mariah, what are you going to do? Have you gone crazy?" Ray yelled to her.

Mariah slowly removed her vision from Ray. Then she said, "Ray, congratulations! You're going to be married. Good luck for your new life!"

"Mariah, please don't say like that. I can't...I can't marry any other girl. I love you a lot. Please, believe me." Ray said.

Mariah looked at him. Then she said, "I believe you, Ray. I also love you a lot. But...you've to marry someone else. And I also have to marry some other boy. I don't want to do it. So, I'm going to take this step."

"But this isn't the solution, Mariah. Did you remember once that without you, what'll I do? I can't live without you, Mariah." said Ray, "Please, don't do this."

"What should I do, Ray?" Mariah said, with a frustrated voice. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She said, "I love you. Do you know when you were lost into a deep forest with your gang, hearing the news, I'd forgotten to eat and sleep properly. I...I always prayed for your safety. When you were in hospital, I wanted to visit, but I couldn't...couldn't do it."

"I know Mariah, how much you care for me. And still, you care for me." said Ray, "So I want to marry only you."

"But our relatives won't accept our relation, Ray." said Mariah.

"Don't worry. We'll go to Japan, to my gang." said Ray.

"What? But how?" Mariah asked. She was still confused. She asked, "Will it be fine?"

"Mariah, don't worry. If you love me truly, you've to come with me. Else, we've to marry others." said Ray.

"Alright. I'll come with you." said Mariah, "Ray, I love you. And for gaining your love, I can do anything."

"That's a true lover, Mariah. I know that you'll agree with me." said Ray.

"When we're fleeing?" said Mariah.

"Tonight, because the ceremony of our engagement will take place tomorrow." said Ray.

Mariah smiled nervously. Suddenly Ray kneel down. Then he said, "Mariah, don't be nervous. Everything will be fine. I promise you. Because I love you a lot. And I can't break my promise."

Mariah said, "Ray, get up. You don't need to prove how much you love me. I believe you a lot. And I believe, we'll surely be able to marry each other."

"Ray, where you have been lost? The sun is setting."

Ray heard the voice of his uncle. He said, "Uncle Stan is coming. I've to go now. Be prepared at the night and wait for me here. I'll come."

"Alright. Go now. Good luck!" said Mariah. She wasn't crying then. She was smiling.

"Good luck to you also, Riah! I'm going." said Ray as he ran.

Mariah closed her eyes. Then she said, "Oh God! Please don't make my decision wrong."

(At the night)

Mariah was waiting for Ray. She was a little bit frightened. Somewhere nearer a dog howled.

"Don't be frightened, Mariah. Don't be afraid. Until Ray is with you, all will be fine." Mariah thought.

"Sorry Mariah, I'm late. Are you alright?" Ray asked.

"Ray!" Mariah was so happy. Then she said, "It's alright, Ray. Don't worry."

"Have you got all the things I've asked you to take?" Ray asked.

Mariah nodded.

"Then, let's go." Ray said. The two crazy love birds held each other's hands and soon, they ran quietly.


	6. Jumping and hanging

They were running quietly, but very fast. Mariah was so tired. She never ran in that way. Moreover, there was a heavy bag on her back. At a stage, she sat on ground.

"Mariah, are you alright?" Ray asked his lover worriedly.

Mariah smiled so that she could remove Ray's worry and said, "Yeah Ray, I'm fine. I'm just become tired."

"Okay, then take rest for a while." Ray said.

"No Ray, I can't...I can't take rest. I think all have been known about us." said Mariah, "We've to escape from the village as soon as possible."

Ray said, "Mariah, don't be impatient. Nobody will know anything. Just take rest for a few seconds. Then, we'll start our journey again."

Mariah smiled again. Then she said, "Alright, When you're insisting, let's take some rest."

Ray gave a water bottle to Mariah. He said, "Have some water, Mariah. You must be thirsty."

"No no Ray, I'm not thirsty at all. You drink the water." said Mariah.

"Come on, Riah, you need energy." said Ray, smilingly.

Mariah took the bottle. Then she drank some water. She said, "You know, Ray, if I die, I won't have any grief. Why? do you know?"

"Mariah, don't say like that. Nothing will be happened." Ray assured her.

"I won't have any grief because I know that you're only the person who cares for me truly. Who loves me truly. And for spending his life with me, he can do anything. Anything in the world." Mariah said.

Ray smiled. Then he said, "Mariah, what do you think? I'm escaping with you for your sake?"

"Then, for why?" Mariah asked curiously.

"For me. When I don't see your face, my day is ruined." Ray said naughtily.

Mariah blushed. She leaned her head on Ray's shoulder.

"Ah! After a long time, I rested my hear on his shoulder. Now I'm safe...safe from any danger." thought Mariah.

Ray said, "Mariah, don't worry. Nobody can separate us now. Nobody."

But the girl slept. Ray looked at her angel like, serene face.

"How sweet she is!" Ray thought, "Like a flower, like a rose, like a butterfly. I'm so lucky that I've got her as my lover."

Soon the raven-haired neko-jin also slept.

(At the dawn)

Ray opened his eyes. The first ray of light of the new sun made him wake. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed that somebody were screaming and running. Looks like, somebody were searching for anyone.

Ray understood that everybody in the village had known about their escaping. He called Mariah, "Mariah, wake up! We've to escape as soon as possible."

"Why? What happened?" Mariah asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Because I think, our family members and villagers may know everything about our escaping. And looks like they are searching for us." Ray said, "Mariah, are you listening?"

"Yeah!" Mariah stood up. Ray also stood. He said, "Let's run."

They started running. But somebody saw them. He screamed, "There! There are the two! catch them!"

Everybody was running after them. Running, Ray and Mariah reached at the edge of a hill. Everybody was following them.

"Mariah, we don't have other way. Jump!" Ray said.

Both the two jumped from the high hill.

"Looks like, they've committed suicide." A man said.

"No! This can't be happened!" Lee screamed.

Suddenly, Mr. Stan fell down on ground.

 **(Guys, please don't worry. I'm writing a love story...not a tragedy. Don't die and please...don't be angry with me. Don't forget to read and review. Everything will be fine.)**


	7. We're safe

Luckily, two love birds were safe. They were hanging by holding two brunches of a tree which was connected with the hill.

"Ray, I can't...I can't do this anymore." Mariah screamed.

"You've to be, Riah. And you can do this." said Ray, "Just trust on yourself."

"Ray, don't be sad if something happens to me." Mariah said.

"Shut up, Mariah! Nothing will be happened with you." Ray said. "We've to be alive for each other. You'll be safe until I'm with you."

"We will Ray, we will." Mariah said, "Ray, have you remembered that you've promised me that you won't leave me ever?"

"I remember my promise, Mariah. And I'll fulfill my promise as long as I'm alive." said Ray.

Mariah said, "You've to alive, Ray. For me, for our life, for our better future."

"I'll, Mariah. Don't worry." said Ray, "If we live, we'll do it together, and if...we die, we'll do it together."

"Please Ray, don't mention anything about death. I'm feeling really very nervous." said Mariah.

Suddenly, Ray saw a rope.

"Mariah, there is a rope." Ray screamed out of joy.

"Rope? Where?" Mariah tried to see.

"Here." Ray pointed beside him.

"Wow! We can be safe now. Thank God!" Mariah exclaimed.

"Mariah, you'll climb the hill first." said Ray.

"No Ray, you'll." Mariah said, "I want to see you safe at first."

"No Mariah, my wish is same." Ray said, "And you've to fulfill it."

"That's not fair, Ray." said Mariah, "You've told before a few seconds that if we live, we'll be together and if we die, we'll be together."

Ray thought for a few seconds. Then he told, "Alright, then get on my back."

"What?" Mariah exclaimed.

"Mariah, please do according to my order if you love me." Ray screamed.

"Okay okay, alright." Mariah got on Ray's back. Holding the rope tightly, Ray climbed the hill and finally, he got over the peak of the hill.

"Oh, we're safe now, Ray. We're safe." Mariah exclaimed out joy.

Ray embraced the girl tightly. At last, they were safe and they were with each other.

Suddenly, Ray heard somebody laughing. He tried to find but failed.

"Ha ha ha! You can't escape now, kids. Your game is over." Somebody told evilly.

"Who? Who's that?" Mariah screamed out of fear.

"Don't be afraid, Riah." Ray said, wrapping one of his arms around her shoulder, "Nothing will be happened."

Then the boy screamed, "Who is trying to frighten us? Come in front of us if you're real man."

He heard someone laughing again. Then he saw, Tyson and Max.

"Max! Tyson! You're here!" Ray exclaimed.

Somehow stopping laughing, Max said, "Yes, we're here buddy."

"But how? How can you know about us?" Mariah asked.

Tyson said, "Kai told us everything about you. He was worried about you two. So, he sent us here."

Ray said, "Kai! Really Kai has sent you?"

Tyson nodded. Max said, "Looks like Ray is blaming himself for telling Kai everything true."

Ray thought, "No Max, I'm not blaming myself. I've done the right thing to say Kai everything. He's my true friend. He has done the right thing for me. Only and only he can do it."

"What're you thinking Ray? Let's go." said Tyson.

"Alright. Let's go. Thank you very much, Tyson and Max." said Mariah.

"Not at all." Max said as they four started walking.

(At the plane)

 **Mariah's POV:**

At last...finally we can escape from our village safely. And we're safe now.

How can't be I safe? Until he is with me.

Now, my head is leaned over his shoulder. And he's sleeping so peacefully. Looks like, he has been so tired.

But I don't need to worry for him. He is alright. And he has to be alright, because of me.

I love him and...he loves me. Nobody can separate us from each other now. We've been inseparable...like heart and heartbeats.

 **POV ENDS:**


	8. Seductive romance or romantic seduction

"Hi Ray, feeling so glad to see you. And Mariah...I'm feeling really very happy to meet you once again after a long time. Are you both alright?" Hilary asked.

"Yeah, we're alright, Hilary." said Mariah.

"Kai has told everything us about you two. I didn't know that you love each other so crazily." said Kenny.

Both them turned red.

"Ray, Mariah, you must be tired. Have some rest." said Kai.

"Yeah Kai. And thanks...for sending Tyson and Max for saving us." said Ray, "For you, we're safe and sound."

"You're welcome." said Kai, "And Ray...I'm really very sorry for my suggestion. Though I thought it will be better for you, but it turned opposite. For taking my suggestion as a good one, you both have almost jumped to death."

"Not at all, Kai." said Mariah, "We've to take risk for doing something good. And you don't give any bad suggestion. We've to do it."

"Well, the food is ready. Everybody...come to take food." Hilary announced as all went to dinning room.

 **(At the night)**

It was a full moonlit night. Mariah was sitting at the balcony.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind and saw Ray.

"Ray, you're here?" Mariah asked.

Ray nodded. Then he said, "Mariah, have you remembered the day of Kai's wedding?"

Mariah nodded. Ray said, "The night is same to that night, isn't it?"

Mariah said, "No Ray, it's better."

Ray smiled. Mariah said, "Look Ray, the moon is so beautiful, isn't it?"

"Moon? which moon?" Ray said, "The moon in the sky or the moon beside me?"

Mariah blushed. She said, "Ray, don't flirt with me. I know your all tricks."

Ray said, "Well, I'm not flirting with you. I'm speaking the truth."

Suddenly the sky started being overcast with thick black clouds. They covered the bright moon.

"Ray, I think it will rain." said Mariah, "Let's go inside."

"Why so soon, Riah?" Ray asked.

The rain started. It was raining heavily.

"Ray, we're being wet. Let's go." Mariah insisted.

Ray smiled at her. Then suddenly, he lifted her into his arms in a bridal style. Then he went to the shade.

"Ray, what are you doing? Please leave me." Mariah said.

Ray said, "Mariah, do you remember that today was our engagement?"

Mariah nodded.

Ray said, "Then we'll be engaged, but with each other." Then the raven-haired boy picked out a ruby velvet box. He opened the box. It contained a diamond ring.

"Mariah, will you marry me?" Ray asked, by kneeling down.

Mariah blushed. But she smiled and said, "Yes Ray, I'll."

Then they kissed each other very passionately. Ray took out Mariah's ribbon. Mariah took out Ray's headband and the hair wrap. It was a romantic night.

 **Your name is uttered**

 **only on my lip**

 **It's my occupation**

 **to take you to deep**

 **I'm just crazy for your love**

 **from morning to evening**

 **Oh dear, I love you**

 **You love me**

 **Tell me, I love you**

 **You love me**

 **Tell me.**

 **(At the morning)**

Mariah was helping Hilary at the kitchen, preparing breakfast.

Suddenly Hilary's vision was stuck at Mariah's neck. There was a pink-purple mark.

"Mariah, what happened? What's the mark in you neck?" Hilary asked curiously.

Mariah blushed. She said, "Nothing special, Hilary, just a mosquito."

"O mosquito? Oh I see! The mosquito must have long black hair, cattish teeth, golden copper eyes. Mustn't it?"

Mariah turned red. Hilary said, "Mariah, don't blush. It's a common matter. Good luck! Carry on."

"Hey, is the breakfast prepared?" Tyson screamed from the dinning room.

"Yeah, we're coming." Hilary answered.

All were in the dinning room. Ray and Mariah was sneezing.

"What happened, Ray, Mariah? Are you both alright?" asked Max.

"Yeah, we're." replied Ray.

But the truth had been known between two. Kai and Hilary glanced at each other secretly and smirked.

 **(Well, you must have understood what happened between them. I'm not expert in writing lemon. Please try to understand. And sorry for not describing much. Don't forget to read and review!)**


	9. Three from two

(After 2-3 weeks)

Everybody was at the breakfast table except Mariah. She was in her room.

"Guys, what happened? Where's Mariah?" asked Tyson.

Everybody looked at Ray with a interrogative look. Ray said, "Well, she's ill."

"Mariah is ill? But what happened to her, Ray?" asked Hilary.

"She's vomiting since last night. She's got a headache too." said Ray, with a worried voice.

At that time, Mariah came in dinning room. Her face was looking very pale.

"Mariah, are you alright? How're you feeling now?" Ray asked.

"Quite better." Mariah replied and smiled somehow, "Don't worry, Ray, I'm fine. It's nothing serious."

"Mariah, don't be careless about your problems. It may be serious. You aren't fine." said Hilary.

Mariah tried to protest but suddenly, her vision turned black. She felt a headache. She was about to collapse.

"Mariah!" Ray screamed. No sooner had the pinkette was about to fall on ground than the neko-jin hold her, grabbing her waist.

Everybody gathered towards them. Ray asked, "Mariah, are you okay?"

Mariah nodded somehow. Ray helped the girl stand. Then Mariah sat on a chair.

"Mariah, your problem may be serious. You should visit doctor." said Hilary.

"No Hilary, I'm fine." Mariah protested.

"We're seeing, Mariah. You should come with us. Today is the date of Hilary's regular check-up. You should visit the doctor along with Hilary." said Kai.

Ray said, "Kai's right, Mariah. You should visit the doctor."

"Okay, Alright." Mariah said. She was so tired.

(After checking up, at the home)

Ray was at the gate. He was waiting for the three. He was quite tensed about Mariah's condition.

"What can be happened to her? Will she be alright?" The raven-haired boy thought.

"Don't worry, buddy. She'll be fine." Max tried to comfort the neko-jin.

At that time, the three arrived. Ray rushed towards them.

"Mariah, what happened? Are you alright?" Ray asked worriedly.

Mariah was blushing. She looked at below. Kai and Hilary were smiling.

"Kai, Hilary, what happened to her? Is everything alright?" Ray asked again, "Please tell me, I'm really very worried."

Kai placed his hand on Ray's shoulder. Then he said, "Congratulations Ray, you're going to be three from two."

"What? It means...Mariah's pregnant?" Ray asked. He couldn't believe.

Hilary said, "Yeah Ray, you're going to be a father."

Ray asked, "Mariah, is it true? Tell me, I can't believe their words."

Mariah blushed again. Then without uttering a single word, she hugged Ray. Ray also wrapped his arms around her. Then he whispered, "Thanks Mariah, for giving me such a cute gift!"

"Well Ray, congratulations!" said Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson. I'm so happy today. I still can't believe it. I think...I may be having a dream still." Ray said.

Max said, "It's not dream, dude. It's real world."

"Yeah, I know. Kai, I want to marry her tomorrow. Please make the necessary arrangements."

"Tomorrow? So fast? But why?" asked Kai.

Ray said, "Because, I don't want let our relatives to know that Mariah's pregnant before marriage. That's why..."

"Alright. I can understand. I'll do it." said Kai.

"We'll also help." said Max.

"Thanks guys, really, for supporting us a lot." Ray said, wrapping one of his arms around Mariah's shoulder. The girl rested her head on Ray's shoulder. They knew that they weren't alone. All were with them. They were connected with each other then.

Forever.

For the end of the world.

May be after it.


	10. Congratulations and welcomes

"Will you, Mr. Ray Kon, take Mariah Wong to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" asked Robert. He was playing the role of minister.

"Yes, I'll." said Ray.

"Will you, Ms. Mariah Wong, take Ray Kon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better and for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" Robert asked again.

"Yes, I'll." Mariah replied.

"Okay, you're husband and wife from now. Now Ray, you may kiss the bride."

Ray removed the veil from Mariah's face. She was looking very beautiful in her red-colored Qi Pao (Chinese bridal dress), embroidered with golden and silver designs. Ray was also looking very handsome in his Kimono black silk shirt with silver dragon robes.

Ray kissed his newly wedded wife. All clapped.

"Congratulation guys, you've been married now." said Tyson.

Hilary said, "Well, best of luck to you both for starting a new life."

"Thanks, Hilary." said Ray, wrapping an arm around Mariah.

Suddenly, they heard someone clapping.

"Well done, Mr. Ray Kon. Finally, you've been successful in you attempt."

"LEE!" Ray exclaimed.

"Ray, what do you think? I can't find you? You might be wrong." Lee said, "How dare you to do this?"

"Listen Lee, I love Mariah and she loves me. And it's our right to marry each other." said Ray.

Mariah said, "Ray is right, Lee. And I'm very happy with him."

"You shut up, Mariah! How kind of sister are you? Have you have no respect to my decision?" said Lee.

"Ray, I've brought you up since your childhood. I've thought that you respect me like your parents. But my thought was wrong." said Mr. Stan Kon.

"Well Uncle Stan, how was your decision? To marry me off with an uneducated, backdated girl? I can't do it ever. Decision was yours, but the life is mine." said Ray.

Mariah said, "Lee, even you'd told me that my future husband would be older. He is disable but he's so rich! I don't care of his riches. I just want an honest, gentle guy as my groom who loves me and cares for me. And I found it in Ray long ago when we were kids. How kind of brother you are, Lee! How can you ruin my life?" she started crying then.

"Calm down, Mariah. They can't understand us. They just want to fulfill their responsibilities." said Ray, with a harsh voice.

"Wait a minute, Mr. Kon!" said Lee.

"Why? What do you want now?" Ray asked.

"Do you know you both have ruined our plan?" said Mr. Stan.

"What does it mean, Mr. Stan?" asked Mariah.

Mr. Stan looked at Lee. Lee smirked. Mr. Stan also smiled. Then they both burst out laughing.

"What happened? Why're you laughing like that?" asked Tyson. He was surprised.

Somehow stopping laughing, Lee said, "Well, we both had a plan. We wanted you marry you off with each other, but we tried to hide the fact from you two."

"So, we want to surprise you both like that." said Mr. Stan. "But you've ruined all my plans."

"That means..." Ray couldn't finish his words because Hilary screamed out of pain.

"Ahh! It's so painful." Hilary screamed. Kai hold his wife tightly.

"What happened, Hil? Are you alright?" The dual-haired boy asked worriedly.

"Kai, please do something immediately." Hilary said, "Looks like...looks like my water...has been broken...Ahh!"

"Kai, we must take her to hospital immediately. Let's go!" said Mariah.

"You're right." Kai said, lifted Hilary in a bridal style. Then everybody rushed to hospital.

 **(At the hospital)**

"Doctor, how's Hil now?" asked Kai, with a worried voice.

The female doctor smiled. Then she said, "Congratulations, Mr. Hiwatari! You're a father now. Your little prince has arrived at the world safely."

Kai's face was fulfilled with a lot of happiness. Ray said, "Congrats, Kai."

"Thanks Ray. Doctor, are they alright?"

"Yeah. Both the mother and the baby is alright." said the doctor, "You can meet them."

"Thanks a lot, doctor." Kai said and rushed into the room.

Hilary was lying at the bed. There was a small, cute, angelic-faced baby boy on her lap.

"Hilary, are you alright?" Kai asked.

Hilary nodded. Kai then looked at his new generation. He took the baby in his arms.

"Thanks Hil, to give me such a cute and angelic gift." said Kai.

"It's not only yours Kai, but also mine." said Hilary. She was smiling.

"Yeah, it's ours. What can we name him?" Kai asked.

"His name will be...Gou!" Hilary said.

"Gou. Gou Hiwatari! Sounds so nice. Thanks Hil." Kai said.

"Congrats, guys. And sorry for entering without your permission." said Tyson.

"But we wanted to see the baby." Max said.

"O my God! He's the xerox copy of Kai, isn't he?" asked Ray.

Mariah said, "Yes, he's. Hilary, a lot of congratulations to you, my friend."

"Thanks Mariah." said Hilary.

"Uncle Stan, I'm so sorry. I should pay respect to your decision." said Ray.

"I'm so sorry Lee. Please forgive me." Mariah said.

"Don't worry you both. We've forgiven you. Congrats for your new life." said Lee.

Mr. Stan nodded.

"And Mariah, don't forget about yourself. You've also to enjoy motherhood, haven't you?" asked Ray.

Mariah blushed. But her eyes were filled with a lot of dreams.

 **(Well guys, I'm completing the story at this stage. But you can write a sequel of this story according to your imagination, ideas and thoughts. If you do it, Please don't forget to PM me. Until...take care. Good bye! Don't forget to r &r!" **


End file.
